


we got innocence for days

by chaoticallybisexual



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sex In A Graveyard, Shotacon, Trans Male Character, Trans Onion | Allister, Vaginal Sex, afab terms used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticallybisexual/pseuds/chaoticallybisexual
Summary: If you had asked him if he’d be willing to fuck in a graveyard prior to getting with Allister, he would have probably laughed. It sounds a bit odd at first and extremely morbid- who would evenwantto? There’s graves and dead bodies, potential mourners and an air that’s just unsettling. But, in reality, it’s just a place like any other and he’s not about to turn down a chance to fuck Allister.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Onion | Allister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	we got innocence for days

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "House of Wolves" by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> Last warning to check the tags. This is all fictional and if reading a shotacon fic does not interest you, feel free to press the back button.

The full moon was up and nearly all the trees have lost their leaves. Nothing about their surroundings looked inviting, what with the off-center gravestones and dead flora around them. The only hint of life is the pokémon that surround the area, but even those seem to be all ghost types.

Allister had brought him here, telling him all day that they _had_ to go at night or else it wouldn’t be as fun. The boy was excited to show his much older boyfriend his favorite place to hangout. Raihan didn’t exactly expect it to be an old graveyard, but he doesn’t mind all that much. They came here by Flying Taxi since it was easy enough to pay off the cabbie to keep quiet about seeing them. 

The short boy’s hands were swinging around as he walked, a hum escaping from the smile on his lips. He’s gotten a lot more comfortable not wearing the mask around him and Raihan could just stare at him forever.

It’s amazing to see just how many pokémon haunt about. Though it is fitting to see so many ghosts here, the sheer amount of them is amazing. 

Allister shows him to a clearing in the center of the graveyard and takes the basket he forced Raihan to carry. Turns out, there was a large, baby blue blanket inside. The younger is setting it down, though it’s too large for him to do it quickly. Even though the taller man offers to help, he is quickly shoved away for his boyfriend to finish it himself. It’s always endearing to see the kid try so hard to make a date ‘perfect’. Allister definitely doesn’t need to do it, but sometimes he just gets a thought in his mind and Raihan has to just go along with it. He’d much rather see his boyfriend happy, anyway.

The boy blushes and looks at him when he’s finished. “What do you think? Do you like it?”

“Al, of course I do, baby.” 

Allister beams up at him, smile stretching across his entire face. It’s so bright that he doubts anyone would connect him with the shy, quiet gym leader he usually is. He grabs Raihan’s hand and drags him to sit down next to the basket.

Once there, the black haired boy plops himself into his lap. He cuddles in so that his entire body stays off the blanket and his head rests on top of Raihan’s pecs. There is a blush blooming a bit, pink turning red along pale cheeks. Sure, it’s a bit chilly, but it looks different from that. In his experience, it looks like when one of his moments where his shyness gets the better of him. It’s not uncommon with Allister, considering the boy is often very nervous and never quite knows how to talk to people. Raihan started helping him before they got together, spending time together working on ways to help the kid build up his confidence. The hours spent working on it only got them closer and closer until Allister used that newfound confidence to confess.

In a way, he’s seen it less and less when they're together. Their first kiss had his face redder than any tomato he’s ever seen. Then, the blush that came from his hands just _wandering_ over Allister’s body made it hard for Raihan to keep his own cool. To be fair, it comes out most often now when they try something new while fucking. 

Maybe, though, that’s a clue in itself. Maybe there is something _else_ Allister wanted out of this date that he’s too nervous to actually say aloud.

So, he does what any good boyfriend would do and rummages through the basket. If right, then there should be an extra little treat in store. Assuming his boyfriend wanted to actually eat first, then the object should be located somewhere near the bottom.

Sure enough, he lifted a bottle from the basket. It was nearly full, likely a new one that Allister couldn’t help but use a bit. “Was this your goal all along?” It’s very adventurous, too. The idea of fucking Allister in _public_ starts to flood his imagination and the half-chub he is all the damning proof he needs to signal how into it he is.

He shakes the bottle in front of the boy’s eyes, “Is this what you want, Alli?”

“Y-yes.” 

“Baby, eyes up here,” he uses a knuckle to draw the boy’s attention to his face. “I want it to.”

If you had asked him if he’d be willing to fuck in a graveyard prior to getting with Allister, he would have probably laughed. It sounds a bit odd at first and extremely morbid- who would even _want_ to? There’s graves and dead bodies, potential mourners and an air that’s just unsettling. But, in reality, it’s just a place like any other and he’s not about to turn down a chance to fuck Allister.

He doesn’t waste a moment- within minutes both of them are stripped down completely and Raihan starts working his fingers into Allister. The boy is already dripping wet, likely having been fantasizing of getting fucked for a bit now. The first finger goes in easily and, with a bit of lube, so does the second. He uses the two to simply stimulate him and start to stretch him out. Sometimes it feels like it takes less time to get him ready each time they do this; while that’s not really how it works, it entertains Raihan to think about. 

With little effort, he lifts Allister up to stand directly in front of him. He wants to see the faces he makes as he starts to focus on pleasuring the boy. Not only that, but he needs to work on stretching him out if he wants to be able to take Raihan in him tonight. Retracting his fingers for a second, he puts some of the lube on three of his fingers and starts to work them in together. Moving them about like this takes more effort just with how tight he is.

No matter how wet he got, the younger needed all the help he could get to take Raihan’s fingers. And his dick? It’s difficult, but that is a challenge both are often _very_ willing to take on. He can’t wait for it to be fully buried inside that tight pussy. It calls to him like the deadliest of siren songs, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“R-Rai,” the boy was whimpering out, too lost in pleasure to care about where they were. Though Raihan knows that no _people_ will see, the idea of getting caught feels thrilling. It’s dangerous. He’s one of the most recognizable people in Galar and, despite being faceless to the public, Allister being next to him- being _fucked_ by a much older man- would set off alarms for people. Even if barely any people ever come near here, the excitement he gets from the idea is enough to make him more impatient. Then again, maybe it’s the eyes they _do_ have on them that makes it feel more real.

He could see the Gastly, Pumpkaboo, and Phantump floating around, heads tilted at curiosity in what the humans are doing. Considering the graveyard is rather abandoned, it’s impossible to believe that they’ve ever seen anyone have sex. And pokémon don’t quite breed exactly like humans do, especially amorphous types like these, so it may be even more confusing to them. Still, his mind can easily substitute the faces for something a bit closer to a human.

Purple eyes draw his attention back as always. The boy is now panting harder and cutely whining out Raihan’s name. It’s intoxicating, enough so that he curls his fingers _just_ right into Allister’s g-spot.

The boy violently shivers. At first Raihan chalks it all up to nerves or pleasure, but upon further inspection it seems that he’s _cold_. Without a word, he takes his discarded hoodie and pulls it over the shivering boy’s body. It’s so oversized on him that it should be ridiculous, but Raihan can only think about how attractive it looks. His boyfriend wearing his clothes always seems to have a strong effect on him.

“Rai, more. Please, please, please-” the words are drawn out so sweetly, he just has to give into the pleading.

Raihan places a light kiss on the naturally pouty lips, “Of course, baby. Do you want another finger?”

“No,” the interruption itself is bold, but Allister quickly looks down so his bangs cover his face. His hands suddenly clasp together over his chest, “I-I-I want your…” The words fade beyond any recognition, though it’s easy to see that he was embarrassed about his request.

He takes his free hand and rubs circular patterns into the boy’s waist, “Gotta speak up, Alli. How else am I supposed to know what you want?”

Embarrassed whimpers and breathy moans fill up the silence as he waits for the answer. Raihan doesn’t stop moving his fingers the entire time, he refuses to waste a second not touching the younger. The wet pussy throbs around him and feels like it just wants to keep any part of Raihan inside with how tight it clings to the appendages. 

“I- I want your dick. Please.”

“Anything you want, baby.” With little effort, he lifts Allister up by the waist and back onto his lap. After taking a few moments to catch his breath, the boy slightly lifts himself up to signal he’s ready. 

Good. His own impatience was getting the better of him anyway.

Tiny hands touch his neck as he lifts him, the wet, warm hole pulling him in with ease. Despite how small Allister is, it feels like it was made to take his dick. He starts with a slower pace. Allister always needs a bit of time to get used to just how large he is. No amount of fingering could ever get him used to the impossible stretch it takes, but he’s willing to take it anyway. If anything, Allister’s _excited_ to feel his older boyfriend inside of him.

Inch by inch, he lowers the boy down. They’ll wait for a bit once their pelvises are flushed together to give the younger time to adjust. Raihan kisses Allister- breaths fully intermingled, becoming one with each other. All awareness of their surroundings have been lost. Raihan barely even registered that he’s leaning back onto a tombstone; the cold stone feels good against heated skin that he overlooks the fact that they are literally fucking over people’s graves.

Despite the acknowledgement, he stays in place and instead focuses on moving Allister’s body. He moves the boy up and down on his dick, never letting the head escape. Every moment he’s completely buried inside is a moment closer to reaching Heaven. Anyone who says this is wrong probably has a better head on their shoulders than he does, but if wrong feels _this_ good, he doesn’t want to be right. He can see the way his hoodie is hiding where they meet, the way the sleeves are being clinged to in the boy’s hands to keep from falling.

Within minutes, he starts to only aim for Allister’s g-spot. The boy starts to cry from the constant stimulation, tears falling despite his mouth being unable to close from pleasure. Raihan knows that if his eyes were open, they’d be rolling back into his skull. Increasing the speed of their movements, he knows neither will last long.

Allister starts to cry out more. There are pleas of “Raihan” and half-finished words that refuse to be completed. No matter how much he shushes him, they just become louder and louder. They’re lucky that no one can hear them because the sounds would probably catch someone’s attention for miles. Since no one is, though, he just keeps going. He wants to feel the pussy grip even tighter around him when he cums. To help the boy along, he removes one of his hands from the tiny waist and plays with his clit. 

Of course, Allister starts to squirm even more. “Rai- Rai- I’m- I’m gonna-”

“Go on, cum for me, baby.”

The soft words seem to be all he needs because he starts to shake even more and _squirts_ over Raihan’s lap. He’s never done _that_ before- Raihan feels proud of these results. Enough so that he quickly chases his own release. The younger is probably feeling overstimulated at this point, but he can’t bring himself to care in the moment.

He feels come on right as he is fully pressed in once more. His own cum shoots out in ropes, filling the boy’s pussy up. They’re probably lucky that Allister can’t get pregnant yet because there is no way he wouldn’t already be if he could. It’s so much that he can feel it leaking around his dick, unable to fit in the small hole for long. He takes a moment to catch his breath and tries to pull out, only for his younger boyfriend to make a noise in discontent.

Looking down into Allister’s half-lidded eyes, he can see a challenge of sorts. As if he doesn’t know what the boy wants, he asks, “You want me to stay inside?” All he gets is a positive hum in response, but he knows that the discussion is over. Besides, there’s no way he’s going to refuse something they both want from someone so cute.

Allister cuddles into him, their bones both lax with satisfaction. He knows he’ll have to get them cleaned up and redressed soon. The night’s still ongoing, but they can’t stay here too long. Not only can they not risk getting caught, but he knows Allister has to battle some new challengers tomorrow. He’ll carry him off to a taxi he’ll call and make it seem more innocent than it actually is. (And, yet again, pay off the cabbie to keep their patronage quiet.) The boy will be put to bed inside his home in Stow-On-Side. Raihan knows he should probably leave right after...

But, he doesn’t think staying the night would hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun to write! I've really liked this ship for a while, but there is so little content out there (or maybe it's just hard to find TT). Their size difference alone gets my brain going, then adding in the dynamic of a shy shota and outgoing older man... yeah, it's really nice ^^
> 
> Any feedback (kudos/bookmarks/comments) is always appreciated! I hope you enjoyed the story!! And, if you are interesting in talking more about the ship, feel free to talk to me more on twitter [@chaoticallybi (18+ only)](https://twitter.com/chaoticallybi/status/1321133422237069321)!


End file.
